


Adrenaline

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Matt's girlfriend decides to join him when he goes to a drug deal.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's girlfriend is my first attempt at an original character. Her name is Delilah, a college student whose far from home and wants to keep it that way.

Lazy couldn't begin to describe the atmosphere of the Sunday evening. The sun itself dragged further down in the sky creating a pristine mix of pink, yellow, and orange hues. 

Delilah studied the sky intently, carefully transferring every shade of the sunset onto her canvas. She caught the end of her boyfriend's phone conversation as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, an eighth for 40. I'm heading over there now." 

"Who was that?" She didn't take her eyes off her canvas but she still wanted to quell her curiosity.

A small smirk and devilish eyes appeared on Matt's face.

"My sexy mistress, she needs me. You know how much of a people pleaser I am, I can't let her down."

Delilah rolled her eyes as she brushed her last few strokes on the canvas.

"You better get going, my gentleman caller will be here soon and I don't want the two of you to cross paths. It could get ugly." 

"I can take him, don't worry about me."

He walked into her field of view and began throwing fake punches and kicks in the air. He was as menacing as a lost puppy. His futile attempt to look intimidating was rewarded with a bright chuckle from Delilah. 

"Right, you'll give him hell."

He placed a warm, soft kiss on her left cheek, tickling her as his lips murmured on her skin.

"You know I will."

Her solemn green eyes looked into the amber haze of his goggles.

"Seriously, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get weed."

She placed her paintbrush on the edge of her easel and bit the inside of her bottom lip nervously.

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure if you want but don't believe whatever bullshit your sheltered parents told you. It's going to be pretty uneventful."

"I know, I just want to know what it's like."

He grabbed her hand and grinned.

"Well let's go then sweetheart."

He lit a cigarette before he started the car. Delilah giggled at him.

"Oh yeah make sure you look extra badass by lighting that cigarette."

He winked as he turned the key in the ignition. The purring of the car engine muffled the sound of Delilah's nails nervously tapping her phone. Matt noticed her discomfort and placed his hand on her thigh.

"It'll be okay, I promise. You don't even have to get out of the car when we get there, just let me handle everything."

Delilah squeezed his hand and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"How many drug deals have you been to?"

"Not many, Mello usually does this more than I do but he buys to sell so sometimes it takes forever. This will only take a few minutes. Just give him the money and go."

"So you've never been caught?"

Just as those words escaped from her lips she saw flashing blue lights in the rearview mirror. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Fuck."

"Ow, you're really squeezing my hand, don't worry. We haven't even gotten the weed yet. We haven't done anything wrong."

Matt took his hand off her thigh and gripped it on his steering wheel. He straightened his back and leaned into his seat, a confident smirk spread across his face.

"I'll get us out of this."

He slammed on the gas, the sirens on the police car began wailing as it speed towards him.

Delilah rapidly turned her head towards the back window then back at Matt. 

"What are you doing!? You're going to get us arrested!"

He yanked the steering wheel towards a narrow side road, the car was still hot on his trail.

"Damn this pig is better than I thought."

He noticed a fork up ahead.

"Matt you have to turn! What are you doing? You're going to crash! MATT TU-"

He expertly zoomed to the left side of the fork in the road at the very last second. The cop car crashed into a tree.

Matt laughed triumphantly, flipping the bird back at the car.

"Good riddance bastard!"

Delilah's heart was still racing.

"Holy shit Matt why did you do that?"

"I'm not paying a damn speeding ticket."

"I guess this wasn't as uneventful as you thought it would be huh?"

Matt barked out a laugh and playfully slapped her shoulder.

"That's my girl. Now let's go get high!"

Twenty minutes had passed since their successful getaway.

"I thought you said this wouldn't take long."

"I said the deal wouldn't take long. We're almost there, just another five minutes."

She started tapping on her phone again, she bit her lip as she stared out at the moonless night sky. Matt put his hand back on her thigh, moving it up and down.

"You still feeling the adrenaline rush?"

"A little bit, how did you learn to evade chasers like that?" 

"I grew up in an orphanage where I was trained to become the replacement of the greatest detective in the world. You just learn things like that along the way."

"I'm sure that's one of the skills you're more proud of, have any other skills you want to tell me about?"

Matt squeezed her thigh and gave her a sly wink.

"I can show you my other skills later."

She rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the redness that appeared across her cheeks.

The smooth road quickly transitioned to gravel as Matt rolled into a long, winding driveway. The headlights beamed on a small trailer, a dog on the porch barked at the unfamiliar guests. 

"Do you want to stay in the car?"

She anxiously ran her hand through her hair and bounced her leg up and down.

"He won't be suspicious of me?"

"No, he knows I have a girlfriend." 

She drew out a long exhale.

"I'll go with you."

She stepped out of the car, shivering at the unexpected chill in the air. 

"Matt wait!"

He turned around, a look of concern appearing on his face.

She walked over and put her hand in his.

"Keep me safe."

He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I always will."

The dog was still barking as they walked up the driveway to the front door. 

"Hey Scout don't you recognize me?"

He leaned down and let the dog sniff his hand. The dog nudged his nose against Matt's hand then licked it. 

The front door opened, causing Delilah to jump.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I heard Scout barking. Come in, I still need to weigh it."

Delilah didn't know what she was expecting when she stepped inside the trailer. It didn't look much different from the apartment she shared with Matt. 

"So you must be Matt's girlfriend. I'm Danny, nice to meet you."

He stuck his hand out and Delilah shook it timidly.

"I'm Delilah. How do you and Matt know each other?"

"I've bought some weed and coke from Mello. One time he sent Matt over instead. Sorry the story isn't more interesting but it's the truth. How did Matt snag someone as pretty as you?"

Delilah's cheeks turned pink.

"He just swept me off my feet."

Danny grinned at Matt.

"How romantic, didn't know you had it in you Matt."

Matt shrugged.

"What can I say? There's a lot you don't know about me."

Danny turned his attention towards the scale, the buds were neatly sorted in the center. 

"3.5 grams, perfect. Let me get it in a baggie for you."

He reached over and grabbed a Ziploc baggie.

"Not the classiest thing but it'll do right?" 

Matt chuckled.

"That'll work fine."

He placed the last bud in the bag and zipped it shut.

"You got the money?"

Matt held out two twenty dollar bills.

"Right here."

They made the trade and Delilah let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in throughout the entire ordeal.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Matt. Nice meeting you Delilah."

"See you later man."

Delilah waved shyly as she followed behind Matt towards the door.

The couple didn't speak until they got back in to Matt's car.

"I swept you off your feet?"

Delilah teasingly shoved him.

"Shut up. I could've told him we ran from the cops just to get here."

"You made the right choice by not bringing that up. So do you think you'll come with me again next time?"

"Sure, only if next time is as uneventful as this time."

Matt leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"I'll make sure it's even more uneventful next time."

"I'm looking forward to it." 


End file.
